


(Не) Последняя Охота

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Перевертыш юркнул в темный проулок.Рука нефилима по привычке скользнула к бедру,но не ощутила клинка серафима.И стило отсутствовало. Также, как и руны. Алек прикрыл глаза и чертыхнулся. Вот он – сумеречный охотник, лишенный рун и изгнанный из своего мира к примитивным. Самый обычный человек. Без сил и возможностей. Но способный видеть. Видеть,как какая-то тварь сейчас убьет ни в чем не повинную жертву. А он даже пикнуть не посмеет. Максимум – ринуться на помощь и сдохнуть вместе с примитивным
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

***

– Хей, Алек, закроешь за меня кафе? – спросила Кристен, очаровательно хлопая глазками и улыбаясь. 

Парень ответил ей снисходительным взглядом. 

– В этот раз все серьезно! Гарантирую! Он – любовь всей моей жизни! – заверила девушка. – К тому же, ты живешь недалеко и являешься самым лучшим баристой на свете! Таким восхитительно отменным, что я дам тебе дополнительный выходной. 

– Как самый восхитительно отменный бариста на свете, хочу тебе сказать, что ты самый легкомысленный менеджер из всех, которых я встречал. 

Кристен фыркнула. 

– Ты ничего не умел, когда пришел сюда, детка! Это я тебя всему научила! 

Она выпятила грудь и стукнула по ней маленьким кулачком. А затем, теряя свою непоколебимую уверенность в себе, нервно накрутила огненно-рыжий локон на тонкий пальчик. 

– Ну, так что скажешь? 

– Вали уже, – выдохнул паренек. – И передавай привет своему единственному и неповторимому номер триста девяносто четыре. 

– У тебя все настолько паршиво на личном фронте, что ты занялся подсчетами моих романтических увлечений? – спросила Кристен. – Как насчет мемуара? Напишешь мою биографию, и срубим кучу бабла. Назовем «Одинокая девушка не отчаивается».

– Думаю, «Я переспала с половиной Нью-Йорка в поисках того самого», – оскалился Алек. 

– Ха. Ха. Ха. И вовсе там не половина! 

– Думаешь, уже перевалило процентов за семьдесят? 

Кристен показала Алеку средний палец и, схватив свои вещи, уже тащилась к выходу.   
Обладатель титула самого лучшего баристы на свете окинул кафе взглядом грустного лабрадора. Ему предстояло повозиться со стульями, пересчитать кассу, внести данные в отчет и запереть все. А еще завтра тащиться пораньше, чтобы успеть открыться. 

«Я передумал. Одним выходным не отделаешься. Минимум три» – написал он и отправил смс Кристен, после чего включил плеер и принялся за дело. 

Работа шла быстрее, чем он думал. Задорный трек из фильма про какое-то европейское путешествие, а также старые добрые хиты прошлого века задавали нужный темп. Алек даже подпевал особенно любимым песням, пока в очередной раз возился с обязанностями своего непутевого босса. 

Когда он вышел из кафе, настроение было просто замечательным. Так бывает, когда проводишь время наедине с собой и своей любимой музыкой. Даже прохладный, пробирающий до дрожи ветер не портил его настроя. 

Шумные улицы. Спешащие пешеходы. Гудящие автомобили. Обилие такси. Неоновые вывески. Привет, вечерний Нью-Йорк! Город вечного движения. Движения, подчиненного гитарным рифам в наушниках Алека. Он чувствовал себя героем музыкального клипа. Когда окружающий хаос являлся продолжением звучавшей только для него мелодии. И все бы ничего, вот только он увидел демона. 

Перевертыш юркнул в темный проулок. Рука нефилима по привычке скользнула к бедру, но не ощутила клинка серафима. Да и стило отсутствовало. Так же, как и ангельские символы на коже. Алек прикрыл глаза и чертыхнулся. Вот он – сумеречный охотник, лишенный рун и изгнанный из своего мира к примитивным. Самый обычный человек. Без сил и возможностей. Но способный видеть. Видеть, как какая-то тварь сейчас убьет ни в чем не повинную жертву. А он даже пикнуть не посмеет. Максимум – ринуться на помощь и сдохнуть вместе с примитивным. 

Хорошее настроение улетучилось, оставив вместо себя зияющую дыру. Алек чувствовал себя пустышкой. Никчемным. Никому не нужным. Всеми забытым. Иззи и Джейс иногда его навещали, но кроме них этого больше никто не делал. Благодаря Кристен и своей работе он нашел место в обычном мире. Некоторых друзей. Какие-то увлечения. Но ничто не могло заменить ему прежней жизни. Все, что его окружало, – пустой сублимат. Бездушная скучная подделка. 

Алеку хотелось ощущать адреналин. Хотелось чувствовать запах ихора. Хотелось спасать жизни. Возможно, у него был комплекс супермена или вроде того. Но он нефилим. Им с пеленок вдалбливали догматы морали, чести и стремление защищать. Даже ценой жизни. Особенно, когда твоя жизнь ни черта больше не стоит. От этой мысли стало легче. Будто груз упал с его плеч. Парень перешел через дорогу и направился к тому проулку, в котором скрылся перевертыш. 

С момента своего изгнания Алек впервые столкнулся с демоном. До этого встречал лишь вампиров и оборотней, но они не нарушали закон. Чего нельзя сказать о порождениях Эдома. Демоны всегда только тем и занимались, что убивали невинных. Потому, ступая по темному, мрачному переулку без возможности видеть в темноте, Алек не ждал от встречи ничего хорошего. 

Но при этом сердце стучало быстрее. Разгоняло кровь. Дарило ощущение жизни. Словно он впервые за три года очнулся ото сна. Встрепенулся. Вышел на охоту. И пусть он был безоружен, лишен своих сил, но что-то ему подсказывало, что это не последняя его охота. 

Впереди он увидел привалившегося к стене мужчину. Кажется, тот был без сознания. Его яркий костюм цвета баклажана измят, местами даже изодран. Темный ирокез пестрил несколькими яркими прядками. А вот перевертыша видно не было. Алек осмотрелся вокруг, после чего приблизился к бессознательному телу, но сохранил между ними дистанцию. 

– Вы в порядке? – спросил паренек, продолжая озираться. 

Мужчина схватился за голову и произнес мягким теплым голосом:

– Не уверен, дорогой. Поможешь мне подняться?

Алек осмотрелся. Он был уверен, что демон где-то здесь. Что он прячется. Но увести потенциальную жертву в безопасное место – не это ли главное? Он в последний раз окинул пространство оценивающим взглядом и уже собирался подать мужчине руку, когда вдруг что-то в мозгах щелкнуло. 

Он едва успел увернуться. Человеческие рефлексы, не подкрепленные рунами, оставляли желать лучшего, но их хватило, чтобы отпрыгнуть в сторону, едва не свалившись с ног. Мужчина, которому Алек собирался помочь, ухмыльнулся. 

– Какой шустрый, – произнес он, сверкая ярко-желтыми кошачьими глазами. – Я сегодня добрый. Так что проваливай, дорогой. Пока можешь. 

Нефилим узнал метку мага и подумал, что зря сюда вообще сунулся. Скорее всего, у демона какие-то дела с этим типом. Может, он его и призвал из Эдома для выполнения каких-то поручений. Потому лучшей идеей было бы уйти. Любой нормальный человек так бы и поступил. Но это был Алек. Лишенный рун, умирающий от смертельно тоскливой жизни сумеречный охотник, который решил красиво влипнуть в историю. И пусть это будет последняя история в его жизни, но уж лучше светить ярко напоследок, чем долго и томительно угасать. 

– Предложение поистине щедрое, только вот мне не хочется его принимать, – ответил Алек, нащупывая позади себя зазубренные края проржавевшей трубы, поставленной около мусорки для отправки в утиль. Конечно, гнилой кусок металла – такое себе оружие против мага. Но за неимением лучшего… 

– Очаровательно, – улыбнулся мужчина. 

И в этот момент произошло сразу несколько событий. Пасть говорившего распахнулась, демонстрируя огромные уродливые зубы. Тогда Алек сообразил, что все это время вел беседу не с магом, а с перевертышем, принявшим его облик. Тварь плюнула в парня сгустком кислоты. Нефилим увернулся, готовый к подобной атаке и, скорее, предугадав ее, нежели воспользовавшись рефлексами тела. Продолжая движение в сторону образины, он вонзил трубу той в пасть. В конце концов, Алек выглядел, как человек. Вел себя, как человек. И, чего уж там, последние три года он был человеком. А когда на тебя разевает пасть стремная невообразимая хренотень, то включается режим самосохранения. Потому примитивные сбегают со скоростью испуганной лани. На это демон и рассчитывал.   
Вот только Алек был нефилимом и не оправдал ожиданий. Вместо изящного сверкания пятками, парнишка проверил глубину глотки перевертыша. За что схлопотал мощный удар лапой наотмашь. Этот маневр демона был рассчитан на то, чтобы откинуть парня как можно дальше. Алек врезался в груду мусорных мешков позади себя. И в этот момент перевертыш действительно сдох. Но не усилиями нефилима и его верной ржавой трубы. Положение спас сгусток плазмы. Магическая атака. 

Паренек покрутил головой, отыскивая источник заклинания. Маг. Тот самый, чей облик принял перевертыш. В баклажановом костюме, с ярко-желтыми кошачьими глазами. И в перепачканной кровью дизайнерской рубашке. Мужчина увидел, как ихор мягко оседает на холодную землю, после чего рухнул следом. 

Алек ловко поднялся, ойкнул и потер спину. Все же иратце теперь не нарисуешь, так что придется терпеть простреливающую боль в пояснице. Нефилим приблизился к магу, теперь уже уверенный в том, что это не какой-нибудь маскирующийся демон. 

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он, присаживаясь рядом и переворачивая мужчину. 

Тот открыл свои глаза с вертикальными зрачками и тихо вымолвил:

– Воды… 

А затем потерял сознание. 

Алек осмотрелся. Выбор у него невелик. Можно было позвонить в полицию или скорую, сообщить о раненном мужчине в переулке. А еще позвонить Иззи и доверить все сумеречным охотникам. Или заняться этим самостоятельно. Влезть по уши во что-то, о чем не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Скорее всего, нажить себе неприятностей. А может, банально сдохнуть. Потому что очнувшемуся магу по силам подпалить его теперь уже человеческую задницу таким же сгустком плазмы. И поминай, как звали. Кафе завтра открыть некому будет. Посетители останутся без баристы. А для Алека это может стать той самой последней охотой. 

Но это было куда лучше и веселее того, чем он занимался. Так что, вздохнув, парнишка взвалил бессознательное тело на себя и поволок мага к себе. 

***

Магнус очнулся в крохотной квартирке-студии, которая поместилась бы в одной комнате его собственного лофта. И пока он валялся на полутороспальной кровати в углу комнаты, какой-то темноволосый парень смотрел телек сидя в кирпично-рыжем кресле, от одного вида которого эстетический вкус Бейна кричал в истовом негодовании. Скрашивал этот ужас только облик незнакомца. Привлекательный. Нет, даже не так. Чертовски горячий. Хоть из койки не выбирайся, только бы этот парнишка составил компанию. Правда, в текущий момент у Магнуса было слишком много проблем, чтобы отвлекаться на секс. 

А еще у него болел левый бок. Так, словно адский цербер откусил оттуда кусок. Изящная рука нащупала перевязь. Бинты. Чего еще ждать от примитивных? Нечто жалкое, что людишки гордо именуют медициной. Только вот самого себя магией не исцелить. Ему нужна Катарина. Или добраться до дома. Там есть запасы некоторых зелий. Но для этого следовало пошевелиться. А ноющий бок настаивал на состоянии покоя. 

Рядом с постелью Магнус заметил стакан воды. Он присел, корчась от боли, взял бокал и сделал несколько жадных нетерпеливых глотков. От поспешности его действий по подбородку заструились прохладные капли. 

– Проснулся, – констатировал примитивный, отрывая свой роскошный зад от кресла. 

– Как себя чувствуешь? 

Держался этот паренек нервно, дергано. Но это не удивляло. В конце концов, он приволок домой незнакомца. Вдруг этот тип окажется опасным. Маньяком, например, или сыном принца Ада. 

– Паршиво, – ответил Магнус скрипучим неприятным голосом, от которого сам же поморщился. 

– Нужно что-нибудь? Может, позвонишь своим родным, или кто там у тебя? – предложил гостеприимный (или не очень) хозяин скромной квартирки. 

– Еще воды, – попросил маг, наблюдая, как парень подошел к нему, взял бокал и направился на кухоньку. 

Магнус хотел воспользоваться этим и отправить огненное послание Кат, но не смог сделать этого. Он нахмурился и попытался сотворить магию. Та заколыхалась бледными голубыми искрами на кончиках пальцев, почти мгновенно растаяв. 

– Вот же блядь! – выругался он, застонав. 

– Совсем паршиво? Могу дать еще лекарств.

Бейн отрицательно помотал головой, лихорадочно соображая. 

– Как тебя зовут? – выдал он через несколько секунд. 

– Александр. Алек. 

– Отлично. Меня зовут Магнус. У меня сейчас некоторые сложности со здоровьем. Если ты не возражаешь, я побуду здесь до выздоровления? Буквально несколько дней. 

Парень тяжело вздохнул и поставил стакан с водой на тумбу, скрестив руки на груди. 

– Я видел твое ранение. Несколькими днями здесь не отделаешься. 

– Я оплачу все. Сколько скажешь, – продолжил Бейн. – Мне просто нужно поправиться прежде, чем я вернусь домой. 

Алек вздохнул. Глубоко, протяжно и печально. Во-первых, потому что в сумеречном мире существовал только один Магнус. Верховный маг Бруклина. Который, как успел заметить нефилим, не в ладах с собственными силами. Раз даже элементарное огненное послание отправить не смог. А, учитывая его уровень влияния и все такое, это тебе не просто местечковые проблемки. Во-вторых, куда разумнее было бы выставить его. И шкура была бы целее, и неприятности обошли бы стороной. В прошлом Алек поступил бы именно так. Но теперь у него не было рун. Все, что он мог – это варить кофе. Потому парень был готов засунуть голову в эту петлю, лишь бы еще раз ощутить бег адреналина. Вкус сумеречной жизни. Дыхание смерти, которая стоит позади, но не уточняет, в какой миг все случится. Когда настанет его черед. 

– Хорошо, – произнес он. – Если что-то понадобится, сообщи. Я работаю неподалеку, с утра уйду на смену до самого вечера. Тебе что-нибудь купить? 

– Нет. Сон поможет, – произнес Магнус. 

Оба понимали, что в нем, даже лишенном магии, все еще текла демонская кровь. Кровь, которая не давала стареть. Кровь, которая позволяла использовать сверхъестественные силы. Кровь, способная исцелять. 

– У тебя телефон с собой? 

Магнус отрицательно покачал головой. Алек направился к небольшому трюмо, долго в нем рылся, после чего вернулся, подключая зарядник к старенькому потрепанному аппарату, который он положил на тумбу у кровати. 

– Мой старый. Там всего несколько номеров. Не ошибешься. Если станет хуже или что-то потребуется – сообщи. 

Алек вернулся к самому стремному креслу на свете и продемонстрировал его функциональность. Этот грязно-рыжий монстр превратился в кровать. Узкую, тонкую и, наверняка, неудобную. 

– Будто в гробу лежишь, – прокомментировал Магнус, наблюдая за тем, как парень устроился в этой махине, и отмечая, что пятки Алека свисают. – Ты туда даже не влезаешь. 

– Если планируешь уступить мне место, я ничего не имею против. В ином случае заткнись и ложись спать. Мне предстоит ранний подъем, – проворчал тот. 

– Вообще, я намекал на то, что не отказался бы уснуть этой ночью в объятиях привлекательного парня, что живет здесь, – парировал Бейн. 

– Там мало места для двоих. Тем более, такие эксперименты не для раненых. 

– Значит, вернемся к этому разговору, когда я поправлюсь, – подытожил Магнус. 

Алек ничего не сказал на это. Просто смотрел в потолок и размышлял. Вспоминал, как его изгнали и почему. Одна проваленная миссия. Неверно принятое им решение. Вполне можно было бы простить. Закрыть глаза. Но Мариз этого не сделала, потому что ее сын отказывался жениться на Лидии Бранвелл. Потому что признался семье в том, что он гей. Это стало решающим фактором. Родители не пожелали видеть в рядах сумеречных охотников такого, как он. И теперь Алек здесь. Наказан за то, что не похож на других. За то, что не хотел брака и отношений. За то, что не сможет дать потомство. А ведь он в то время даже не встречался ни с кем. Чтобы не позорить род Лайтвудов. В среде нефилимов однополые отношения не поощрялись, воспринимались в штыки.

Объективно он понимал, что ангельские потомки долго не живут. Потому они создавали семьи в раннем возрасте, стараясь оставить после себя хотя бы одного отпрыска. Но Алек не способен на такое. Даже если бы захотел, то не смог бы. Мариз этого не понимала. Не приняла сына. И в данный момент нефилим размышлял о том, как отреагировала бы его мать, услышав, что ее сын якшается с Верховным Магом Бруклина. Что тот спит в его постели. Недвусмысленно намекает на продолжение их знакомства, пусть и в определенной плоскости, но Алек не возражал против такого. Магнус был привлекательным мужчиной. Уж Лайтвуд-то успел оценить все его рельефы, пока обрабатывал раны и бинтовал грудь. Смуглая блестящая кожа, бархатистая наощупь. Упругая маленькая попка, которую он честно пытался не лапать, затаскивая бессознательное тело в квартиру. 

В общем, последней мыслью Алека до погружения в мир сновидений было твердое решение переспать с Магнусом. Как минимум один раз. Но в идеале больше. А если обо всем узнает Мариз, то это будет вишенкой на торте. Главное, чтобы Верховный Маг, признанный гедонист, благосклонно принял эту идею, а не шмальнул в него каким-нибудь файерболом. 

На периферии сознания парень даже поблагодарил того, кто лишил его гостя магии. Как минимум файерболов и тому подобного он мог не опасаться. 

***

Наутро Алек ушел на работу до того, как Магнус проснулся. Он открыл кафе и налил себе чашку крепкого американо. Кристен, явившаяся с опозданием, с интересом смотрела на него целых две минуты, после чего заявила: 

– У меня два варианта, детка. Либо ты, как хороший мальчик, послушался моего совета и нашел себе горячего парня, с которым зажигал всю ночь. Либо ты бухал с горя из-за отсутствия личной жизни. 

– Считай, я оплакивал твои очередные неудавшиеся отношения. Что там с твоим идеальным мужчиной номер триста девяносто четыре? Женат? Алкоголик? Наркоман? Фетишист? У него маленький пенис? 

Кристен только фыркнула, но тему сменила охотно. 

– Он отличный, ясно? Завидуй молча, Лайтвуд. И кусай свои локти, потому что у меня нет проблем с сексом и всяким таким, а у тебя уже руки почти стерлись от одиночества. Того и гляди, сунешь их во фритюрницу с горя. 

– Зачем мне совать руки во фритюрницу? – не понял парень. 

Девушка пожала плечами. 

– Это ты мне ответь. Я предполагаю, что таким образом ты окончательно порвешь отношения с самим собой и ринешься в бой. Хочешь, я схожу с тобой в гей-клуб? Или зарегистрируем тебя в тиндере. Или где там голубки знакомятся теперь?

– Окей, хочешь, я открою тебе секрет? Почему я одинок? 

Кристен сощурилась, прикидывая, обманывает ли ее Алек или решил поделиться чем-то сокровенным. Но по нему сложно было прочитать верный ответ, потому девушка просто кивнула. 

– Я опасаюсь, что столкнусь с кем-то из той половины Нью-Йорка, которую ты перебрала. В Америке есть географическое пространство, в котором ты не пыталась найти того самого? Чтобы уж наверняка. 

В ответ на свое заявление парень увидел средний палец. 

– Пошел ты, Лайтвуд. На хрен. Хочешь, покажу, где это и как туда дойти? А то тебе явно не светит. 

– Мои руки все еще не встречались с фритюрницей. Так что нет проблем. 

На этом их привычная перепалка закончилась, потому что вошел первый посетитель. Остаток смены Алек активно варил кофе, подписывал имена на выносных стаканчиках, рисовал картинки на пенке для постоянных посетителей и каждые пару минут проверял свой телефон. Вдруг Магнус что-нибудь напишет? Пару раз нефилим останавливал себя, чтобы не позвонить самому. По причине того, что он не знал, что сказать или спросить. На ум приходило только: ты еще не помер? Оригинальностью Алек никогда не отличался.   
Но в этот момент он понял нечто иное. Важное. Он может позвонить другому человеку. И выяснить информацию о Верховном Маге Бруклина. Сестра, конечно, общалась с ним, но про дела сумеречных охотников редко рассказывала. Зная характер Алека, несложно было догадаться, что он ринется в самую гущу событий. Даже будучи человеком. 

Изабель подняла трубку гудка с седьмого. 

– Привет, большой братец. Как жизнь? 

– Очень увлекательно, Изз! Варю кофе. Сегодня всем рисую на пенке очаровательную панду. Тебе бы понравилось.

– Если бы я тебя не знала, то решила бы, что ты адекватный человек и хвастаешься своими художественными способностями. Но это ты. А значит, все сплошной сарказм. 

– Скучно здесь. Расскажи, как у вас там? Грядет очередная катастрофа, и вы отважно спасаете этот мир? 

– Ничего глобального. Так, мелкие стычки. Но то, что я не спала пару дней, – печальный факт. 

– А что за стычки? Демоны? 

– Если бы, Алек! Но это никак не касается мира примитивных. Так что тебе не о чем беспокоиться. 

– Разумеется! Я теперь один из них. Могу веселиться и беспечно прожигать жизнь. Ведь это не моя сестра не спала несколько дней подряд, разгребаясь в каких-то мелких стычках. Но мне же ничто не угрожает. Закачу вечером вечеринку на радостях.

Охотница устало выдохнула. 

– Правда, Алек, ничего серьезного! Маги делят сферы влияния. Кто-то хочет сместить Верховного Мага Бруклина Магнуса Бейна. Какой-то Лоренцо что-то там. Заговоры, интриги, потасовки. А мы следим за тем, чтобы примитивные ни о чем не узнали. Ну и за другой нежитью. Чтобы не лезли во все это. 

– А что говорит Конклав?

– Что мы просто наблюдатели. Дела магов – это дела магов. 

– Но мне казалось, что позиция Верховного Мага – выборная должность. 

– Так и есть. Но этот Лоренцо то ли кого-то подкупил, то ли шантажировал. Дело темное. Просто все тычат друг в друга пальцами и кричат: «Я белый и пушистый! А он говнюк». Меня так это все достало! 

– Понимаю. Береги себя, Изз! Найди время поспать. 

– Узнаю заботливого и внимательного Алека, – улыбнулась девушка, после чего с грустью добавила, – мне этого не хватает. Тебя не хватает. И Джейсу тоже. 

Алек молчал, крепко, до боли, вцепившись в телефон. 

– Я… мне тоже. Ты же знаешь, – тихо вымолвил он. 

– Когда все уляжется, давай встретимся? – предложила девушка. 

– С удовольствием, – тем же тихим и грустным тоном ответил Алек. – Я пойду, перерыв заканчивается. Не пропадай. 

– До связи, большой братец, – попрощалась Изабель. 

Ситуация с раненым магом в его маленькой квартирке стала понятной. Вот только настроения это не улучшило. Скорее, наоборот. Алек повесил нос, ощутив жгучую тоску по родным. По своему миру. По своей жизни, которой лишился на пустом месте. И эта злость и обида на Мариз прожигала его грудь. Давила многотонной плитой. 

И Алек варился в этих переживаниях все три года своего изгнания. Потому беседа с Иззи выбила его из колеи. Нефилим даже не заметил, как пролетел день и его смена закончилась. Точнее, Кристен выперла его домой пораньше, заверив, что он заслужил. Попутно, правда, заметила, что от его недовольной рожи все сливки и молоко скисли.   
Явившись домой, парень устало посмотрел на Магнуса. Тот выглядел значительно лучше. Не такой бледный, отдохнувший, в махровом халате Алека, распахнутом до пупка. Глаза подведены черным карандашом, делавшим его взгляд куда выразительнее. Единственное, что удивило – это цвет глаз. Не ярко-желтый с вертикальным кошачьим зрачком, а темно-карий. У Магнуса были проблемы с магией, потому расточать ее на то, чтобы скрыть метку мага, Алек считал глупым. 

– Твои глаза… – начал он, нахмурившись. 

– О, я снял линзы, – улыбнулся Бейн. 

Лайтвуд растерялся. Линзы? Он же знал о метке… Магнус присутствовал в том переулке, где Алек сражался с демоном. Знает, что Лайтвуд видит сумеречный мир. 

– Буду признателен, если ты обеспечишь меня хоть каким-нибудь ужином. Я, к сожалению, не умею готовить, – сменил тему Бейн. 

Парень задумчиво мазнул по нему взглядом и направился на свою небольшую кухню, чтобы накормить себя и своего гостя. Когда он наклонился над невысоким холодильником, то услышал звонкий присвист. 

– Дорогой, твоя задница просто бомбически прекрасна! 

Алек проигнорировал это восклицание. Извлек нужные ему продукты и закрутился на кухне. 

– Планируешь меня игнорировать? – послышался голос Магнуса. 

Нефилим вновь промолчал. Просто не знал, что сказать. Комплименты в свой адрес он слышал исключительно от Кристен. Но чаще они преподносились под густым соусом из сарказма и иронии. Отношения с кем-то у Алека тоже не складывались. Чаще потому, что он не мог объяснить, как прожил восемнадцать лет своей жизни. Да и подпускать кого-то слишком близко боялся. Будто в голове был какой-то пунктик. Обычные люди. Они же примитивные. Алек из другого теста. Из другого мира. Был. Теперь все иначе. Но мозг не воспринимал это. Словно Лайтвуда отправили на задание под прикрытием. И, рано или поздно, позовут обратно. 

Только вот этого не случится. И стоило бы жить сегодняшним днем. Но максимум, который позволял себе Алек, – это отношения на одну ночь. А Магнус, хоть и был безусловно горяч, но являлся чем-то большим, чем рядовой перепихон. Он был ключом. Способом вернуться обратно. В свой мир. 

За этими размышлениями, нефилим не заметил, как Магнус оказался на маленькой кухоньке, внимательно его изучая. 

– Что? – спросил Алек. 

Ответом ему послужила плотоядная улыбка. 

– Во-первых, ты ранен для чего-то подобного, – ответил парень, возвращаясь к готовке. 

– А во-вторых? – спросил маг. По интонации вопроса можно было понять, что он достаточно оправился для веселых игрищ. 

– Во-вторых, я помогаю тебе не ради пустых увеселений в качестве благодарности, – спокойно произнес он. 

– Я не проститутка, милый. Обещал оплатить твои услуги в твердой валюте, значит, сделаю это. А секс – скорее приятный бонус к нашему соглашению. 

– Мне нужны не деньги, а кое-что другое, – спокойно произнес Алек. Только вот на деле он этого самого спокойствия не ощущал. Сердце в груди билось в диких припадках. Адреналин зашкаливал. Всего один вопрос отделял его от истины. Только один. Сможет ли Бейн вернуть ему руны. Или сделать что-то подобное. Алеку была наплевать, что. Только бы он смог вернуться в свой мир. Жить, как прежде. Не становясь нежитью, разумеется. 

Магнус вскинул брови и с ухмылкой спросил:

– Чего же ты хочешь? 

Парень отложил нож, которым шинковал овощи для салата, и повернулся к Бейну.

– Меня лишили рун. Как Верховный Маг Бруклина, когда твоя магия вернется, имею в виду, ты способен их вернуть? Или каким-то иным способом сделать меня таким, как прежде? 

Алек рассчитывал прочесть ответ на свой вопрос в лице или взгляде собеседника. Чтобы понять, лгут ли ему. Он считал себя не плохим физиогномистом. И эта способность ему пригодилась. Даже будь он таким же чайником, как его сводный брат Джейс, он бы все равно смог уловить эмоции Магнуса. Полное и абсолютное охреневание. Шок. Страх. Недоверие. И обнажившаяся метка. Лайтвуд мог бы поспорить, что причиной ее обнаружения стала не экономия магии, а естественная реакция организма. 

– Почему ты не сказал раньше? – спросил Магнус. В его голосе слышался гнев. 

– Ты видел, как я запихиваю в глотку демона ржавую трубу, и спас меня плазменным энергоболом. Я думал, это подразумевает определенную открытость между нами. 

– Я смутно помню те события, – признался Бейн. 

– Мог бы спросить об этом. Ну, так что в итоге? Тебе под силу восстановить возможность использовать руны? 

– Ангельские? Увы, дорогой. Безмолвные братья, ритуал, дикая боль. И теперь ты примитивный. Я не смогу вернуть то, что они отняли. Но могу предложить кое-что взамен. 

– И что же? 

– Другие руны. Аналог, скажем так. Небольшой ритуал – и они к твоим услугам. 

– Ты говоришь… 

– О демонических. Верно, дорогой. Все, что относится к ангельским штучкам, нам недоступно. 

Алек прикрыл глаза. Несколько томительно долгих секунд он стоял так, после чего спросил, заглянув в спокойные кошачьи глаза:

– Какие будут последствия? 

– Ничего такого. Твоя кровь и так, по сути, обесценилась. Ты почти человек. Приняв дар в виде демонических рун, ты станешь темным сумеречным охотником. 

Лайтвуд понимал, что это значит. Но его волновало другое. 

– Мой разум, я сам… Изменюсь? 

Магнус закатил глаза. 

– Детский сад, честное слово. Нет. Ты это ты. Когда с тебя сняли метки, ты остался прежним? Будет то же самое. 

– Но когда Себастьян Моргенштерн обращал других с помощью Чаши, то охотники менялись. 

– Во-первых, все зависит от того, кто тебя обращает. Спорить не буду, при желании можно сделать так, чтобы после подобной церемонии тебе беспрекословно подчинялись, но меня это не интересует. Во-вторых, те, кто испили крови Моргенштерна, сделали это по своей воле. Им хотелось стать поехавшими, чокнутыми фанатиками. 

– Но для этого ритуала требуется кровь высшего демона. Я не хочу, чтобы ты призывал сюда Лилит. 

– Поверь, Александр, не в моих интересах возиться с этой безумной, поехавшей ведьмой. У меня есть другой кандидат на примете. Я не стану вызывать его сюда. Скорее спущусь в Эдом собственной персоной. Чем я и планирую заняться после выздоровления. Так что поспеши с ужином. Мне не помешает накинуть несколько лишних калорий. 

Алек посмотрел на то, как Магнус привалился к столешнице, вцепившись в нее рукой. Силы не полностью вернулись к Бейну. Большая их часть шла на излечение тела. Потому нефилим подошел и аккуратно придержал своего гостя. Тот хмуро посмотрел на Алека. 

– Не распускай руки, дорогой. 

– Вот уж не думал, что моя задница станет менее привлекательной, когда получит статус сумеречного охотника. Идем, я помогу тебе добраться до кровати. Ты слишком слаб, чтобы столько держаться на ногах. 

Магнус возражать не стал, но нефилим чувствовал его напряженность и толику отчужденности. С Алеком-примитивным Бейн держался более естественно. Это задевало. Но как-либо менять положение вещей парень не планировал. В конце концов, у них чистая сделка. Он выполнит свою часть уговора, получит возможность использовать руны и… По сути, это ничего не изменит. Обратно его не примут. Возможно, попытаются казнить, если Конклав узнает. Но зато Алек сможет охотиться в одиночку. Подстраховывать Иззи. Жить, как прежде. Не точно так же, но максимально приближенно. В его груди затеплилась надежда. Потому, уложив Магнуса на постель, он вернулся на кухню, намереваясь приготовить самый вкусный ужин, на который он только был способен! Ему хотелось праздновать. Не сам уговор и не возможности, открывшиеся перед ним. А возрождение. Зияющая дыра внутри начала затягиваться. По чуть-чуть. От одной мысли, что скоро он возьмет в руки лук и стрелы. Что сможет убивать демонов. Вдыхать ихор. Спасать жизни. 

***

Все последующие дни Магнус держался так же отстраненно и холодно. Маг активно шел на поправку, а вместе с тем выпячивал во все стороны свое непомерное эго. И Алек мог с чистым сердцем признать, что впервые в жизни встретил того, кто мог дать фору Джейсу в его самолюбовании. 

Магнус, у которого была кредитка, заказывал на адрес кафе кучу каких-то тряпок, косметики, аксессуаров и прочей дряни. Алек вынужден был притаскивать все это барахло домой. Свою осторожность Бейн объяснял тем, что по кредитке его можно вычислить через примитивный мир. Потому с покупками таскался бедолага нефилим. В его маленькой квартирке не было места для всех вещей Магнуса. Но апогеем стали многочисленные поползновения Бейна на любимое кресло Алека. Нефилим стоял за свою мебель горой, не позволяя выбросить эту рухлядь. Тогда маг нашел приемлемый компромисс, замотав это рыжее недоразумение в какой-то чехол темно-серого цвета с черной вышивкой в форме витиеватых орнаментов. Такой выбор устраивал даже Лайтвуда, который видел в этих узорах ангельские руны. 

В остальном их быт был налажен. Алек готовил, приносил домой многочисленные покупки Магнуса и не лез к нему лишний раз. Бейн соблюдал дистанцию, перестал отпускать пошлые шутки и намекать на связь определенного толка, держался особняком, расслабляясь только во время споров или совместного досуга. Алек даже подсадил его на один полицейский сериал про писателя-детектива, который они смотрели по вечерам.   
Со временем Лайтвуд ловил себя на мысли, что их отношения больше похожи на брак. Они живут вместе. Делают все вместе. У них даже покупки общие и ссоры на бытовом уровне. Только вот секса не было. Скорее какая-то… нежность, что ли. Стоило Магнусу стать чуть более открытым в отношении своего спасителя, как между ними возникло что-то теплое, невесомое. Будто они престарелая семейная пара, отметившая золотой юбилей. Потому дальше держания за ручки или робких объятий они не заходили. Пока. Возможно, все переросло бы в нечто более близкое, только вот Магнуса куда сильнее волновала позиция Верховного Мага Бруклина. 

Потому спустя две недели, когда Бейн почувствовал, что достаточно окреп, он написал для Алека список ингредиентов и попросил доставить их ему. Благо, познания сумеречного мира позволяли нефилиму явиться в магазин для магов и совершить необходимые покупки. Только вот постоять за себя он не смог бы. Взбесившийся оборотень, не совладавший с жаждой вампир… Любой без труда бы с ним расправился, что превращало самый обычный поход в лавку Доротеи в увлекательный квест, в котором все нужно было совершить быстро и максимально дипломатично. 

Девушка за прилавком подозрительно покосилась на Алека. Она не чувствовала в нем магии или чего-то еще. Но он видел. Соответственно, не являлся примитивным. На ее любопытные вопросы нефилим отвечал скомкано и односложно. Но угрозы от Доротеи не исходило. Скорее интерес. Зная магический мир вдоль и поперек, она отметила кого-то новенького и взяла эту ситуацию на заметку. Тем более, что грызня среди магов вроде как поутихла последние пару недель. 

Скупив все, что было в списке Магнуса, Алек устремился домой. Бейн перепроверил ингредиенты, после чего сообщил, что они проведут ритуал завтра, когда приготовленное им зелье будет пригодно к использованию. Лайтвуд настаивал на том, чтобы присутствовать. Может, даже отправиться в Эдом вместе. Бейн был против. Неоднократно терпеливо объяснял, что только те, в чьих жилах течет кровь демона, могут туда попасть. Нефилимы – при определенных обстоятельствах. Для примитивного это невозможно. Но Алек уперся, как баран. И Магнус нехотя согласился, что вечером следующего дня, когда Алек вернется со смены, они проведут ритуал. 

Вот только когда Лайтвуд пересек порог своей квартирки, его гостя уже не было. На полу красовалась выжженная пентаграмма, а на столике лежала записка: «Спасибо за помощь, Александр. Не скучай». И все. 

Нефилим расхохотался. Горько и тяжело. Проклятый маг обманул его! Получил то, что мог ему дать ставший примитивным сумеречный охотник, и сбежал. Возвращать свою магию, должность Верховного Мага. Мстить Лоренцо. А Алеку преподал отличный урок. Не стоит доверять нижнемирцам. Вообще никому доверять не стоит. Он один. Никого нет рядом. Никто ему не поможет. И выбор, предоставленный Лайтвуду, невелик: живи примитивной жизнью и не лезь, куда не просят. И все. Это конец. Зияющая внутри пустота, словно почувствовав свою полноправную власть, вновь начала разрастаться, заставляя Алека кипеть от злости и собственного бессилия. А противный голос рассудка шептал: смирись, такова твоя жизнь, просто прими ее и смирись. Вот только он не мог. Пытался три года, но так и не осилил это. Он хотел вернуться. Так или иначе. 

***

На следующий день Магнус не объявился. И всю дальнейшую неделю вестей о нем тоже не было. И это бесило Алека. Он злился. Ненавидел этого чертового мага! За его обман. За разрушенные мечты. За ложную надежду. Из разговоров с Иззи тоже ничего вытянуть не удавалось. Как он понял из ее туманных словесных петляний, Магнус Бейн исчез. 

Иногда Лайтвуд размышлял о том, что могло случиться с этим напыщенным засранцем в Эдоме. Вдруг его убили? Или ему ничего не удалось. Он не вернул магию. Остался там навсегда. И в глубине души зарождалось странное чувство. Будто кто-то скреб ржавой вилкой его сердце. Парень списывал все на свои проблемы. Отсутствие рун, примитивная жизнь, все такое. Частично причина его тоски заключалась именно в этом. 

Частично. 

Потому что была и другая сторона медали. Когда ты живешь с кем-то бок-о-бок, заботишься о нем, находишь привлекательным и желанным, но, что главное, ты можешь обсудить любую тему. Будь то его прошлое или настоящее. Ты рассказываешь глупую историю о том, как тупой клиент заставлял приготовить ему кофе по определенному рецепту и довел до ручки своими претензиями. Делишься воспоминаниями о том, каково это – иметь парабатая, а затем лишиться его из-за изгнания. Что бы Алек ни сказал – Магнус понимал его. Подшучивал, подбадривал, сочувствовал. Чаще, конечно, подшучивал. Но эта близость… привычка возвращаться не в пустую квартиру, а к кому-то. К Магнусу. К сногсшибательному, вызывающему желание Магнусу. К магу, который был причастен к его прошлой жизни и видел новую. К магу, пообещавшему вернуть способности. К магу, предавшему его доверие. Постыдно ускользнувшему у Алека за спиной. Нарушившему слово. К лживому, как и все нижнемирцы, Магнусу Бейну, по которому нефилим тосковал, убеждая себя, что причина в рунах и возможности быть собой. Сумеречным охотником, ставшим примитивным. Никому не нужным отбросом на обочине жизни. 

И Алек очень хотел, чтобы с Магнусом все было в порядке. Вовсе не потому, что он волновался о нем. Нет. Чтобы дать ему в морду и высказать все, что накипело. Вот только найти этого неуловимого мага было сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. 

Лайтвуд долго сомневался, прежде чем решиться на это, но все же он позвонил вожаку стаи оборотней, который, помимо прочего, работал в полицейском участке.

– Гэрроуэй, – произнес мужчина, приняв вызов. 

– Привет, Люк. Это Алек. Лайтвуд, – представившись, нефилим замолчал, ожидая реакции. 

– Да, Алек, привет. Давно не виделись. Как тебе живется среди примитивных? 

– Мм… Сносно, – признался парень, – но я звоню по делу. Хотел узнать кое-о-ком из нижнемирцев. Ты сможешь подсказать? Если речь идет не об оборотне. 

– Зависит от того, кого именно ты хочешь найти и зачем. 

– Маг. Он задолжал мне денег за одну услугу. 

– Как его зовут?

Алек сделал глубокий вдох и выдал:

– Магнус Бейн. 

Последовала тишина.

– Как давно ты общался с Магнусом в последний раз? – спросил Люк, включая режим офицера полиции. 

– Это я его разыскиваю через тебя, а не наоборот. Если не знаешь, то так и скажи.

– Послушай, Алек… 

– Ты в курсе или нет? – перебил парень.

– Он исчез несколько недель назад. Почти месяц, если быть точным. Некоторые считают, что он уже мертв. Ты видел его в этот период? 

– Нет. Просто услышал от Иззи, что среди магов бунты. Решил выбить старый должок. Вероятно, поздно спохватился. Если встретишься с ним, напомни о деньгах, хорошо? В мире примитивных без них – никуда. Мне даже приходится работать. 

– И кем ты устроился? Вышибалой?

– Нет, я бариста в тихом кафе на Белт-Паркуэй. 

– Не ожидал от тебя подобного.

– Никто не ожидал, Люк. Тем более, я сам. Скорее рассчитывал сдохнуть в одной из стычек с демоном ради спасения своего парабатай.

– Алек, я знаю каково это – лишиться рун. Так что, если захочешь поговорить… 

– Ты остался в сумеречном мире, Люк. А я нет. Иногда даже, – нефилим чуть было не произнес «думаю об укусе вампира или оборотня», но вовремя заткнулся. – Не важно. Забудь. Сообщи, если Бейн объявится. 

– Хорошо. Но мое предложение в силе. Если в какой-то момент у тебя возникнет желание поговорить. 

– Я запомню. Спасибо. До связи. 

Люк попрощался и повесил трубку, а Лайтвуд еще несколько томительно долгих секунд смотрел бессмысленным взглядом в пространство. Его не покидало ощущение того, что жизнь катится под откос. И он своими действиями лишь приближает неизбежное. Даже злополучная последняя охота вместо полного опасностей приключения обернулась любовной хандрой. Впрочем, самому себе Лайтвуд в этом не признался бы. Какой смысл? Даже если Бейн вернется, даже если выполнит свою часть сделки, на этом их пути разойдутся. 

***

Дни тянулись за днями, неделя за неделей. Календарь сменил очередной листок, отсчитывая новый месяц, когда в кафе, в котором работал Алек, явился очередной представитель нижнего мира. Тот, кого парень и не думал когда-либо встретить в своей жизни. Верховный Маг Бруклина (если его еще не сместили). Лоренцо Рэй, собственной персоной. Мужчина назвал свое имя и попросил Алека уделить ему время для приватной беседы. 

Когда ты самый обычный примитивный, знающий о сумеречном мире, подобное предложение невозможно отклонить. И в этот миг Лайтвуд ненавидел себя. За собственное бессилие. За то, что он оторван ото всего, к чему привык с детства. К чему лежала душа.   
Он молча проследовал за Лоренцо, который занял один из столиков и заказал себе ванильный макиато. Алек от каких бы то ни было напитков отказался. Его распирало любопытство. Интерес. Он понимал, что дело в Магнусе. Только не знал, в каком ключе пойдет беседа. И проявлять свой интерес тоже не планировал. 

– Мистер Лайтвуд, Вам известно, кто я?

– Лоренцо Рэй. Вы представились, когда просили уделить Вам минутку. 

Мужчина улыбнулся. 

– Я имел в виду не имя, а то, кем я являюсь. 

– Нежитью, – спокойно отозвался Алек, скрещивая руки на груди. 

– Верховным Магом Бруклина, – самодовольно произнес Лоренцо. 

Алек молчал. Эта новость не произвела на него того эффекта, на который рассчитывал Рэй. 

– Когда Вы в последний раз виделись с Магнусом Бейном? – спросил он, переходя к делу.

– Какая разница? – вскинул бровь парень. 

– Большая, мистер Лайтвуд. Вы живете в своем маленьком и уютном мирке, закрывшись от сверхъестественных событий. Потому Вам не известно о том, что сейчас происходит, –Лоренцо замолчал, оценивая реакцию Алека. Пытаясь понять, знает ли он хоть что-то. 

– Я был изгнан, мистер Рэй. Не по своей воле покинул сумеречный мир. И будь у меня хоть малейший шанс вернуться, вновь вступить в войну с демонами, пусть даже на один единственный раз – я бы согласился, не раздумывая, – пылко ответил Алек, уходя от темы и не отвечая на слова мага.

Лоренцо смотрел на него, прищурившись, после чего подался вперед и произнес:

– Я могу помочь Вам с этим, мистер Лайтвуд. В моих силах вернуть Вам определенные способности. 

– Что? 

– Магнус Бейн, мистер Лайтвуд, мне нужен Магнус Бейн. Живой или мертвый. В обмен на него я верну Вам руны. 

– Какие руны? – спросил Алек. – Только Безмолвные Братья могут проводить церемонию изгнания. 

– Они же могут вернуть все обратно. И один из них задолжал мне услугу. В обмен на Бейна я верну все так, как было. 

Сердце Алека пылко забилось. На щеках выступил лихорадочный румянец. Вот он – его шанс. Возможность получить все, о чем он мечтал! И даже больше! Больше чем то, что задолжал ему Магнус. Адреналин гнал кровь по венам, в ушах Лайтвуда раздавался гулкий стук. Наверное, именно так себя чувствовал Джонатан, когда призвал Ангела Разиэля и стал первым из сумеречных охотников. Парень облизнул губы, после чего произнес: 

– Это все, о чем я мечтаю! Но мне неизвестно, где искать Магнуса. 

– Ложь – скверный фундамент для деловых переговоров, мистер Лайтвуд. Вот моя визитка, – Лоренцо щелкнул пальцами – и перед Алеком появился небольшой кусочек картона с номером Верховного Мага. – Когда надумаете вернуться к прежней жизни, свяжитесь со мной. Все, что мне требуется, – Магнус Бейн. Согласитесь, не такая уж высокая цена. 

– Вам… Вам нужно, чтобы я поймал и привел живого нижнемирца или убил его, находясь в статусе лишенного рун нефилима? 

Покачивая головой, Лоренцо рассмеялся. Тихо и снисходительно. 

– Мне будет достаточно информации, мистер Лайтвуд. Где он? Каковы его планы? Есть ли слабости? 

Глаза мужчины впились в Алека, прожигая насквозь. В этот момент многое встало на свои места. Магия Магнуса! Это дело рук Лоренцо. И сейчас он пытается выяснить, удался ли его план. 

– Так, Алек, поднимай свой жопу и тащи ее на рабочее место, пока я тебя туда пинками не загнала! – раздался голос Кристен. 

Лоренцо посмотрел на нее с открытой неприязнью. А вот Лайтвуд был готов благодарить небеса и всех ангелов за такой подарок. Он ловко сгреб визитку, поднимаясь.

– Я позвоню! – пообещал он своему гостю, возвращаясь за стойку. 

Верховный Маг лишь кивнул ему, после чего покинул помещение. Кристен же с видом победителя подошла к парню и сообщила:

– Дружок, с этим я, конечно, не спала, но твои попытки не пересекаться с моими бывшими какие-то слишком уж экстремальные. Мужик похож на какого-то педофила с прибабахами. Смотрел «Милые кости»? Маньяк, который там детишек похищал, и то очаровательнее этого. Прилизанные волосы, жуткий хвостик, весь такой напомаженный, с иголочки. Мистер Совершенство с гадкой и неискренней улыбкой. Инфа сотка, он тебе лапшу на уши вешает, лишь бы в трусы залезть. Уж меня-то сколько раз мужики дурили! Я знаю в этом толк. 

Алек улыбнулся ей. Искренне и с благодарностью. Почему-то ее слова о Лоренцо вернули его мысли к Магнусу. Интересно, а он понравился бы Кристен? Не важно. Сейчас не до этого. Лайтвуд достал телефон и написал сообщение Иззи, прося кое-что для него узнать. 

***

Встреча Алека с Магнусом случилась через три месяца со дня исчезновения мага из скромной квартирки-студии. Когда парень вошел в дом, маг сидел в его кресле. 

– Как ты посмел снять мои чехлы и обнажить это рыжее безобразие? Как твои глаза могут смотреть на это? 

Лайтвуд лишь спокойно пожал плечами.

– Я распродал через eBay все, что ты накупил. 

Магнус закатил глаза. 

– Уж чехол мог бы и оставить! Или выбрать другой. Вырученных денег должно было хватить.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – сменил тему Алек. 

– Пришел расплатиться. Руны и все такое. Я держу свое слово. 

– Ты уверен, что я все еще нуждаюсь в них? – вкрадчиво спросил Лайтвуд. 

– Свыкся с жизнью в примитивном мире? – полюбопытствовал Бейн. – Твое право, Александр. Решать тебе, хочешь ли ты выполнения оговоренных условий или нет. 

– Пока тебя не было, ко мне наведывался Лоренцо Рэй, – спокойно произнес нефилим. – Предлагал вернуть мои руны. Не демонические. Ангельские. В обмен на тебя. Точная информация или участие в поимке. 

Магнус молчал, глядя во все глаза на Алека. 

– Как думаешь, что я ему ответил? Учитывая твое исчезновение. Нарушенное тобой слово. Обман. Столь долгое отсутствие. 

Бейн фыркнул. 

– Давай по порядку, дорогой. Я говорил тебе тогда, и повторю сейчас: Эдом не совместим с нефилимами. Непригоден для них. Так же, как и для примитивных. Ты бы не пережил этого путешествия. Что касается рун, то лгать не стану, Безмолвным Братьям под силу провернуть нечто подобное. Вот только я не уверен, согласился бы кто-либо из них нарушить свои обеты ради тебя или Лоренцо. 

– О, я наводил справки. Моя сестра проверяла данные. Безмолвные Братья действительно могут вернуть руны. Мне нужно было удостовериться в этом, чтобы принять окончательное решение и дать ответ Лоренцо. 

Глаза Магнуса утратили дымку, демонстрируя ярко-желтую радужку и кошачьи зрачки. Он вышел из себя, и гламур слетел сам собой. 

– Так ты теперь на его стороне, дорогой? Кто предложил лучшую цену, тому ты и служишь? 

– Я не наемник, Магнус. И, тем более, не слуга, не раб. Я человек. Человек, который способен принять решение. Сделать выбор. Между тем, кто наплевал на все, что было между нами, кто исчез, не оставив ни единой толковой строчки. Только самую идиотскую записку в мире! А потом отсутствовал три долбанных месяца. Я даже не знал, жив ты или мертв. Сам красноречиво расписывал мне все ужасы Эдома. 

– Чтобы тебя отговорить от этой поездки, дубина! – вспылил Магнус. – Я надеялся переубедить тебя! Но ты уперся, как баран! А в записке толку не было никакого. Ты бы все равно разозлился на меня. Что бы я там не написал. Хоть даже тысячу извинений собственной кровью! Ты продолжил бы психовать, как сейчас. Но я не думал, что ты предашь меня. 

– Предам, Магнус? Разве я был тебе что-то должен? Клялся в верности? Я дал ровно то, о чем ты просил. А получил нож в спину. Слышал цитату о благих намерениях? 

– Какая патетика! Я как раз оттуда, дорогой. Эдом - славное место. Каким я был идиотом, что не пригласил тебя на это рандеву. В следующий раз непременно учту свои ошибки. Если только не отправлю тебя туда раньше. В одиночку. Ты же так мечтаешь об этом. Все лучше твоей убогой примитивной жизни, от которой ты вешаешься. Но подожди-ка! Теперь ты вновь сумеречный охотник. Руны, сила, охота на демонов. Боец опять в строю! Правда, во вражеском, надо полагать. 

Алек прикрыл глаза, все еще раздраженный. Часть его наслаждалась этим всплеском негодования со стороны Магнуса. Искренне так, злорадно. Потому что этот маг получил по заслугам. За каждую минуту волнения Алека. За все его бессонные часы и тревоги. Он достаточно ему отомстил. Но другая часть требовала расставить все точки над И. 

– Я не принял его предложение, – коротко сообщил он. 

– О, ну разумеется, ты… что? Ты совсем идиот? Александр, это же твой шанс! Ангельские руны! Черт, это то, что не могу дать тебе я. Но ты мечтал о них. Ты привык к ним и… 

– Так же, как и ты, я не нарушаю данного слова. Я обещал тебе, что помогу. Значит, я сделаю это. Даже если придется наступить на горло своим желаниям. 

Магнус молчал. Просто таращился на Алека во все глаза. 

– Да-да, я идиот. В курсе. Но даже с восстановленными ангельскими рунами меня не примут обратно. Мне не быть сумеречным охотником. Конклав и глава Нью-Йоркского Института не допустят этого. И казнят. Не только меня, но и Безмолвного Брата, который провел бы обряд. Да и доверия Лоренцо не вызывает. Мутный он какой-то. Так что, минусы перевешивают.

– С демоническими рунами минусов не меньше, – сухо признался Магнус. – Но, как Верховный Маг Бруклина, я смогу взять тебя под свою защиту. Приравняю к магам. Как-никак, это разновидность наших способностей. 

– Звучит смехотворно: темный сумеречный охотник со статусом мага, – хмыкнул Алек, но тут же спохватился. – Верховный Маг? Ты вернул свое положение?

Бейн самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

– Как же иначе? Ведь речь идет обо мне. 

– Но как? И почему ты слушал весь этот бред про Лоренцо, если он больше тебе не угрожает? 

Магнус фыркнул. 

– Дело было не в Лоренцо, а в тебе, дорогой. В том, какое решение ты принял и почему. Что касается моей должности, то я решил воспользоваться помощью нефилимов.

Тут уже настала очередь Алека удивляться.

– Повтори! Я, кажется, ослышался. Хочешь сказать, что сумеречные охотники и Конклав вмешались в дела магов? 

– Я не оставил им выбора. У Идриса были огромные сложности. Его постоянно атаковали демоны. Эдомские орды возвращались снова и снова. Другие маги не смогли им помочь. А вот мне удалось это сделать. В обмен на определенного рода поддержку. Да и друзей среди своего народа у меня достаточно. 

Магнус умолчал о том, что нашествие демонов на Идрис он же и выторговал у своего папочки. Принц Ада согласился помочь. Но захватывать власть силой с помощью эдомских войск – скверное политическое решение. А вот с нефилимами в их мире считаются.

– И что стало с Лоренцо? – осторожно спросил Алек. 

– Скажем так, я натура мстительная, если меня обидеть. А он обидел. И помочь тебе с ангельскими рунами он уже не сможет, если ты вдруг передумаешь. 

Лайтвуд спокойно кивнул. 

– Мое влияние на Конклав… я могу использовать его, чтобы попытаться восстановить твой статус нефилима, но не гарантирую успех. 

– Магнус. Я уже много раз обдумывал все это. Мне не хочется возвращаться под неустанный надзор свыше. За эти три года я привык жить так, как считаю нужным. И принимать решения, не оглядываясь на то, что хоть закон и суров, но это закон. Меня устраивает та оплата, которую ты предложил изначально. 

– Демонические руны не так безобидны, как ты думаешь, дорогой. Они причиняют боль своим владельцам. Некоторые и вовсе разрушительны. 

– Вопрос решен. Или ты планируешь забрать обратно все, что пообещал мне?

– Нет. Будет так, как ты этого захочешь, Александр. 

– Бонус тоже включается? – с улыбкой уточнил нефилим.

– Бонус? – не сразу понял маг. 

– Ты, я, ночевать вместе. И все такое, – протянул он, приближаясь к Магнусу. 

Тот улыбнулся. Широко и искренне. 

– Я думал, ты не попросишь, – выдохнул он, сокращая расстояние и впиваясь в губы Алека долгожданным поцелуем, о котором они оба грезили все это время. 

Магнус волновался, что нефилим не примет его после предательства. Но был настроен серьезно. Почти так же, как в борьбе против Лоренцо. Только в этом случае на кону стояла не заветная должность, а отношения с Алеком, на которого он запал, пока они жили вместе. 

***

Мариз Лайтвуд, Люк Гэрроуэй и Рафаэль Сантьяго сидели в Институте нефилимов, дожидаясь представителя магов. Пока вернувший свои позиции Магнус улаживал внутренние конфликты и исправлял все то, что наворотил за время своего правления Лоренцо, а потом еще и уезжал в длительный отпуск, его место в Совете занимал Рагнор Фелл. Но сегодня Бейн должен был явиться самостоятельно. И опаздывал. Он всегда опаздывал. 

Только вот когда двери отворились, и в помещение вошел представитель магов, им оказался вовсе не Магнус. И даже не Рагнор. Мариз распахнула глаза, недоверчиво изучая сына. 

– Тебе запрещено появляться в Институте! – произнесла она. 

– Запрет распространялся на изгнанного нефилима. Александра Лайтвуда. Я же являюсь представителем магов на этом и последующих Собраниях. 

– Примитивным сюда вход воспрещен! – вновь заговорила женщина. – Тем более соваться в дела Совета. 

– Примитивным – запрещено, – улыбнулся Алек. И эта его улыбка была похожа на оскал. Злой и самоуверенный. А затем между его пальцами заплясали голубые магические искры. – Еще вопросы? 

– Ты! Ты связался с нежитью! – вскакивая, прокричала Мариз. – Ты пал еще ниже, чем я себе это представляла, Алек! Теперь нашу фамилию будут трепать везде, где только можно! Конклав не простит Лайтвудам союза с магами. Меня могут сместить с должности!

– Во-первых, мама, – невозмутимо ответил ей парень, – меня не волнует, что будет с тобой или со славной фамилией Лайтвуд. Меня изгнали, не забыла? Во-вторых, – он сделал паузу. Долгую и томительную. Наслаждаясь всеми оттенками на лице Мариз. – Меня зовут Александр Бейн. Я супруг Верховного Мага Бруклина. Так что можешь засунуть свое родовое имя куда подальше. 

– Dios mio, – воскликнул Рафаэль, – давайте вы отложите эту Санта-Барбару на потом? Мне нужно вернуться в ДюМорт до рассвета. Так что приступим к обсуждению. 

Женщина смотрела на сына и не верила собственным глазам. Она не рассчитывала на возвращение Алека. Тем более на такое возвращение. 

А вот Люк глядел на паренька с толикой сочувствия. Алек остался Алеком. Но так ли оно было на самом деле? Гэрроуэй не был уверен в этом на сто процентов. Взгляд нефилима стал тяжелее. Аура агрессивнее. Возможно, обостренное мироощущение оборотня так реагировало на демонические руны на теле юноши. Но исходившая от него опасность заставила присмиреть даже Мариз. Как бы все не сложилось в жизни Алека, рядом с ним всегда будет Магнус и Иззи. И даже сам Люк. И они помогут ему справиться, если что-то пойдет не так. На этой мысли вожак оборотней успокоился и попытался вникнуть в суть того, о чем говорил Рафаэль.


	2. Бонус. Тирания и Компромиссы

***

— Я домой, — сообщил Алек.

— Неужели бросишь девушку одну в беде? Посмотри на эти тяжелые стулья! Моя несчастная спинка надорвется, — стенала Кирстен.

Лайтвуд хмыкнул.

— Можешь позвать парня своей мечты номер триста девяносто четыре. Он сможет проявить себя, как истинный рыцарь.

— А потом мы разнесем все кафе во время бурного секса? Я обдумаю этот вариант, Алек, спасибо.

— Только не вздумайте совокупляться на барной стойке. Это мое рабочее место, — проворчал он, направляясь к выходу.

— Барная стойка? А что, интересный такой вариант. Стоит попробовать.

Лайтвуд показал своей начальнице средний палец, в ответ получил самодовольную ухмылку и пошел домой. Точнее в супермаркет, потому что его прожорливый гость ежедневно присылал целые списки пожеланий. Начиная от какого-то плесневелого сыра за бешеные деньги, заканчивая клубникой и солеными огурцами.

Временами Алеку казалось, что дома его ждет не больной, идущий на поправку маг, а беременная и капризная барышня.

Закупив все, что он счел нужным из очередного списка хотелок Магнуса, Алек поплелся в свою квартирку. Едва ключ щелкнул в замке, как нефилим услышал привычное:

— Добро пожаловать домой, дорогой. Ты что-то задержался.

Они жили вместе чуть больше недели, но это приветствие стало таким родным. Наверное, всему виной привычка жить в Институте. Лайтвуд был с детства окружен толпой народа. И с трудом переносил одиночество.

— Не мог найти каперсы, — пояснил он причины своего опоздания.

— Ты мой герой, Александр! — улыбнулся Магнус. — Кстати, сегодня вышел тот сериал, который ты хотел посмотреть. Второй сезон про расследование убийств.

— Отлично! Тогда сейчас приготовлю ужин и сядем смотреть.

— Но я не видел первый! — возмутился Бейн. — А еще появились новые серии нескольких шоу, которые мы смотрели на прошлой неделе.

— Я тебе объясню, что происходило до этого. К тому же там будет содержание прошлых серий.

— Ты жестокий! Заставляешь меня смотреть сериал с тысячной серии. Это несправедливо!

Магнус очаровательно надул губки.

— Ты живешь в моей квартире, сидишь на моей шее, заставляешь бегать и искать те продукты, которые ты хочешь, а еще я готовлю, убираю за тобой, и помалкиваю о том, что ты эксплуатируешь меня!

— Ты опять о кресле? — прищурился Магнус.

— Я не выкину его! Оно мое любимое! Моя первая покупка. С первой зарплаты. И оно чертовски удобное. К тому же я напялил на него чехол, который ты выбрал. Что касается сериалов, то это мой телек, мой свободный вечер. Так что мы будем смотреть то, что интересно мне. А свои шоу ты сможешь глянуть завтра, пока я на работе.

— Ты тиран, Александр! Самый настоящий.

— Это не тирания, а компромиссы, Магнус. Просто ты — королева драмы.

— Не оскорбляй меня и мои светлые чувства!

Алек тихонько рассмеялся.

— Мы оба любим эти споры. К чему отнекиваться? Ты в восторге.

— Это не споры, а столкновения интересов! Я привык жить так, как мне комфортно. Ты же не воспринимаешь мои желания. Многие из них.

— Я делаю все, что в моих силах, окей?

Алек все еще улыбался, раскладывая купленные продукты по местам.

— Давай ты не будешь готовить, и просто закажем пиццу? Я и так кис весь вечер один. Не хочу, чтобы плита украла хотя бы одну лишнюю минуту.

— Я знал, что ты ждешь не дождешься, когда мы сядем смотреть «Охотников за головами», — поддел Алек. — Какую пиццу ты хочешь? Как обычно?

Магнус фыркнул на слова нефилима о сериале.

— Выбери на свой вкус. А то снова будешь ворчать, что я тебя эксплуатирую, — отозвался Бейн, вооружившись пультом и выискивая нужное шоу.

Алек заказал пиццу и сел рядом с Магнусом на маленьком, узком диванчике. Их тела соприкасались друг с другом и им было очень уютно и комфортно вместе. Магнус положил голову на плечо нефилиму, задавая вопросы о персонажах сериала и наслаждаясь близостью Алека.

Где-то на середине серии, когда привезли пиццу, Магнус предложил:

— Давай отдадим курьеру твое стремное кресло в качестве чаевых?

— Нет, Магнус! Оно будет со мной на веки вечные. Смирись.

Бейн поджал губы и смирился. Смирился настолько, что после свадьбы позволил перевести это уродливое интерьерное решение в своей лофт. Все же любовь — это компромиссы.


End file.
